A dream come true
by bat-geek01
Summary: what happened before same as it never was. when leo is just starting to recover from donatello's death something unexpected happns that turns his world upside down again ... one-shot ...my first fan-fic yay :D...rated T for sadness


He had told them he was going for a he didn't tell them was he wasn't coming back. Leonardo the oldest out of the four brothers. no not four. it was three now. he told himself Donatello would be happy that they defeated the shredder even master splinter seemed to be getting better after two years. Mikey was back to his usual joking self raph was back to being the hot-headed brother they all loved but it still wasn't the same without the brainiac of the bunch rambling on and on about his newest theory or invention or discovery. leo never really payed attention to this but now he wanted to hear his baby brother's voice again so badly it hurt.

only a month ago was leo able to look at Donnie's lab without feeling sick or bursting into tears. but that was because he couldn't see it sight had gotten progressively worse since the final battle with the shredder he didn't know why but now he was almost totally blind. he wasn't the only one that lost something. raph had been cut on the face and lost his sight in one eye and that part of his mask was now sewn over so nobody could see the scar. Mikey had been shot with some type of laser weapon and he lost the lower part of his left arm but every body was happy again finally. until Mikey came storming into the layer last night cursing like raph.

"Master splinter!" Mikey's stressed angry voice echoed down the sewer tunlles "Michelangelo, calm yourself my son. what is the matter". Mikey threw an old bo staff down on the floor of the layer. Raphael had come to see what all the commotion was when he saw Donatello's old bo staff lying on the ground with a letter pinned to it. he slowly bent down and picked it up .it read in japanese

I destroyed th turtle Donatello. I have broken the spirits of the rest .face me if you are not too cowardly

-shredder

as raph finished reading it out loud Leonardo had picked up his swords and donned his coat. "The last time we faced shredder he took Donnie and Casey and nearly killed the rest of us. we defended a world that shunned us and lost family and friends in the process. i won't fight the same battle twice." he turned to splinter "father I am sorry." and with that he left. behind him he heard raph say something about him needing to blow off steam

he had been gone for nearly six hours now. he had un sheathed one katana and now studied what little of it he could make out with the small amount of sight he had left. he couldn't decide what to do with it. he had read that in a loosing battle one could commit seppuku as an honorable death. but he wasn't in battle. he could go after th shredder alone. or he could just go off slashing at anything in sight suddenly the last option seemed very appealing. he hacked at the wall for a few minutes then slashed at some old pipes and eventually just didn't pay attention to what he was hitting any more. that was why he hadn't seen the red clad ninja watching him from the back ground. as Raphael crept closer to the raging ball of angst that was Leonardo.

as leo heard something move he turned to slash it as well. the blade stopped a few centimeters from raph's head."what do you want!"leo screamed into his face. raph had only seen this look once before when the shredder had killed Donatello but leo had never directed it at him. it was a look of pure rage ,hate, and sorrow

" I'm here to see why the shell you've been out here killing the plumbing system."

"none of your business raph...bug .off"leo sead lowering his blade."donnie's gone Casey's gone I'm blind...my only comfort was that the man who did this was dead. but now ..."he trailed off not wanting to admit that the shredder had won."just leave, raph."leo sead as he turned away from Raphael.

"listen here ,fearless. Donnie ain't dead cause of you he's dead because of the shredder and your just gonna let him get away with it."that was raph's last idea to get leo to come home. all it did was drive leo away.

"if that's why you think i don't want to fight than I'm gone." those were the last words leo sead to raph. but that was ten years ago. leo sight was completely gone by now and Michelangelo had called him up saying it was time for a family reunion. he had assumed he meant just him Mikey and april but when he arrived he heard a familiar Brooklyn accent.

"raph?...what the shell are you doing here."all the pain that he had when he left surfaced for the first time in years. the pain from don dying and from telling raph he was leaving. that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"leo?"a familiar voice from long ago called his turned to were the voice was coming from an image of Donatello popped into his mind his face was young and unscared and all together happy because that is how he would forever see Donatello.

"Donnie?"

at first Leonardo thought it was a dream but as he felt two arms go around him he knew it was a dream...a dream come true


End file.
